Retractable table assemblies are well known and are found particularly in aeroplanes and other passenger vehicles, such as automobiles. In automobiles, retractable tables are normally either arranged to fold down from the seat in front of the passenger, or arranged to fold out from an armrest located between two rear seats.
DE10044414 for example discloses a retractable table assembly, in which two tables are deployable from a centrally mounted armrest by pulling the tables forward on telescopic arms, then rotating the telescopic arm such that a support panel extends outwards, away from the centre and folding out the tables which are hingably mounted to the support panel.
DE 102011103614 discloses a folding table, which folds out (about a horizontal axis) from an armrest which is itself foldable. This table has a first position, when initially folded out forward, in which it is centrally disposed, a second position, in which it is rotated about a longitudinally extending horizontal axis towards the sides of the vehicle and a third position, in which a second flap/leaf of the table is folded out from the first to extend the width of the table. A second retractable table deploys as a mirror image of the first.
DE102012002562 discloses another folding table, in which the table can be pulled out of the armrest by rotating a first arm about a lateral axis to a vertical position, then a second arm which initially extends in line with the first arm can be folded about a longitudinal axis to a horizontal position, before the table is rotated about a vertical axis (towards the distal end of the second arm) to take it to a position further from the centrally disposed armrest, and in front of the user. This table, again, is formed of two leaves, such that one may be folded out (forwards about a lateral axis) from the other to double the size of the table.
US2002/0003361 discloses another folding table, which has a housing which, like the arm of DE102012002562 rotates upwards about a pivot point towards the front of a housing located between two rear seats. In this case, however, the table is received in the housing and can be slid upwards out of the housing, before pivoting about a longitudinal axis to a position in front of the user. In this arrangement the mount or “slide guide” includes a pivoting plate, on which the table top is mounted in order to adjust the inclination of the table.
It will be understood in the context of this description that a longitudinal axis is that which extends from the front to rear of a vehicle, a lateral axis extends from side to side and a “vertical” axis extends from top to bottom. Clearly the expressions are used in general sense and not precisely, for example “vertical” does not necessarily mean towards the zenith.
Whilst there are many different arrangements for folding tables, disadvantages of the various designs remain. For example the tables mentioned above require the user to pull out the table from its initial position, which can be awkward in the confined spaces of the rear of a vehicle, such as an automobile, especially if holding papers, drinks etc. which are to be placed on the table. Moreover, the overall size of the table is often quite small, despite the use of two leaves to double the total size, because of the need for the table to retract into a small space.